vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppo Orochi
Summary Doppo Orochi (愚地 独歩, Orochi Doppo) is a relatively important secondary character in the Baki manga series and anime, as well as the main protagonist of Baki Gaiden: Kenjin. He's considered Japan's 'martial artist god' and the living symbol of modern Karate(being referred to as the 'Sun of Karate' even). He was the first shown character in the whole series who prompt Yujiro into going all out. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Doppo-san, Father (by Katsumi), "The Sun of Karate", The Master. Origin: Baki the Grappler Gender: Male Age: 56 years old Classification: Human, Master Martial Artist, 'God of Martial Arts', Japan's strongest martial artist, The world's best Karate master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control (Able to resist Dorian Kaioh's hypnosis) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (Should be comparable to the likes of New Grappler Baki and Hanaynama. Managed to temporarily stun Yujiro with his punches, although it did him no actual damage. Yujiro considered Doppo as strong enough to be defeated/killed by his true power. Could've very easily defeated Dorian, a death-row convict who himself is far above average people, if not for the Kaioh master using tricks and vicious tactics to increase his chances) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (With his extreme mastery over the Sangan technique, Doppo was able to dodge Yujiro's attacks relatively easy. A supressed Yujiro was unable to keep up with Doppo's onslaught of attacks. Should be comparable to Katsumi Orochi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class (Killed a Siberian tiger with relative ease. Managed to push back Yujiro, who shrugged off 13 year old Baki's punches like they were an infant's. Broke Dorian Kaioh's ribs with considerable ease) Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level, likely higher (Endured attacks from a supressed Yujiro, who could still, at that point in the series, one-shot Baki and Jack Hanma with ease. Should be around as durable as New Grappler Baki and Hanayanama are.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Technically none. His fists and legs (self-proclaimed 'weaponry') Intelligence: Very High. Doppo Orochi is somewhat of a tactical genuis when it comes to one-on-one fighting. Before the fight even starts, Doppo already has numerous 'tricks' up his sleeve he is ready to use. And before engaging in the fight itself, he will carefully inspect his opponent, their stance, fighting style, techniques, etc. Even if he was caught off guard, he'd be able to decipher the secrets of others' frightful abilities, relatively quickly. Shortly said, Doppo Orochi, much like Kaku Kaioh, is a true martial artist genuis. Weaknesses: While a martial artist genuis, Doppo relies too much on his Karate and is more often than not too deluded to the point he sees Karate as the 'purest and most supreme form of fighting there is'. Like Kaku Kaioh, he can be easily caught off guard by an opponent much more vicious or agressive, leaving him extremely vulnarable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Seiken *Kotsukake *Nukite *Axe Kick *Maeba Stance *Sangan *Sanchin *Kokoken *Fumasatsu *Roppa Gaeshi *Bodhisattva Fist *Mawashi Uke *Hand Pocket *Myoukou Gallery File:Doppo.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Group TAC Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Tier 8